Pakkun
is a miniature pug, and the smallest of Kakashi Hatake's ninken. Background In the anime, some time after Pakkun and the other ninken made a contract with Kakashi, they aided him to search the abducted Rin Nohara by Kirigakure shinobi and acted as a diversion in order to allow them to flee.Naruto: Shippūden episode 371 They also helped searching for the fleeing Orochimaru,Naruto: Shippūden episode 352 allowing Kakashi and the Root Anbu Kinoe pursue him into the residence of the Iburi clan to save the only survivor, Yukimi.Naruto: Shippūden episodes 354 Personality Despite his cute appearance, his voice is deep and gruff. In the anime, he revealed that he used , which is also used by Sakura, who was comically traumatised at the thought of using the same shampoo as a dog.Naruto episode 72 In Japanese, Pakkun uses when referring to himself, which is generally used by older men. Despite his lazy demeanour, Pakkun is shown to be fiercely proud and determined ninken. When offered by Sai to deliver a message with one of his ink creatures, Pakkun insisted that he deliver it, not wanting to look inferior. He is very loyal to his allies and at times curses his inability to get more directly involved in battle. Appearance Pakkun is a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-coloured paws and wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector, but his is worn on top of his head in a similar style to Sakura Haruno. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg. Abilities Pakkun is revealed to not be a battle-type ninken, which Sakura claimed to know by looking at his small appearance.Naruto chapter 129, page 4 Despite this and his small size, Pakkun has shown to be a very useful summon. He has been repeatedly shown to have an incredibly sharp sense of smell, even by canine standards. He can regularly determine what type of scent he is picking up, how far away it is, and how dangerous the person is. In the anime, he was shown even able to detect a target's scent that has been masked.Naruto episode 165 Also, he has been shown to have tremendous speed from how effectively he can keep up with full-grown human ninja, even challenging others to keep up with him. He also has a great amount of strength as he was able to drag Shikamaru with him when he refused to help find Sasuke. He has also displayed exceptional teamwork with the rest of his pack developing and effectively using several offensive and defensive formations in battle which make use of the manoeuvrability and powerful limbs. He has also displayed the ability to make clones of himself from his hair. Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Kakashi called on Pakkun and the ninken pack to track and capture the missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. They managed to grab onto Zabuza by biting him, thus pinning him in place. Kakashi then attempts to use Lightning Cutter on Zabuza. Konoha Crush During the Konoha Crush, Kakashi summoned Pakkun again to help Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru track down Sasuke's scent. Later he, as well as Gamakichi, would watch the battle between Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke Recovery Mission When Sasuke later defected from Konoha, Kakashi's ninken pack was summoned again to track him and Naruto down. Although it was a joint effort, Pakkun was the one who led Kakashi to them. By the time they arrived, however, Sasuke had left. Due to a combination of the need to get Naruto medical attention, and that the rain was washing away Sasuke's scent, the two could not pursue Sasuke any further and they were forced to turn back. Mizuki Tracking Mission In the anime, Kakashi summoned Pakkun so that Iruka can follow him and find Naruto. Later, Pakkun helped Naruto find Iruka after he and Mizuki fought. Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission In the anime, Kakashi summoned Pakkun to help him locate Nagare, full knowing he was being observed. Pakkun also tries to bite Nagare for insulting him, resulting in Nagare's stone body breaking Pakkun's teeth. After this, he left as Kakashi doesn't need his help anymore. Sunagakure Support Mission In the anime, he, along with the other ninken, were summoned by Kakashi to investigate the Takumi Village. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission A couple years later, Pakkun and the ninken pack were called upon to track down the Akatsuki member, Sasori, using a small piece of his clothing. Pakkun met up with Team Guy and helped them to meet up with Kakashi. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Pakkun was summoned by Kakashi to lead Sai and Sakura to Shikamaru. The trio head back to the battlefield along with Shikamaru, after defeating Hidan. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Pakkun was used by Kakashi to communicate with Tsunade, receiving orders and sending her things for study. Itachi Pursuit Mission Later, Kakashi summoned the pack to help track down Itachi Uchiha. Pakkun was partnered with Kakashi. Five Kage Summit When Kakashi stated that he would send word back to the village about what was happening at the Summit, he apparently sends Pakkun with this information as in the anime, he is briefly seen with Koharu and Homura who are awaiting Danzō's return. Paradise Life on a Boat Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Kakashi summons Pakkun and the other ninken to search for the exploding tags planted around the Tobishachimaru. Once they gather all the tags, the ninken give them to Might Guy. In Other Media Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Trivia * According to the anime, Pakkun was able to say Kakashi's name at four months of age.Naruto episode 116 * During the Konoha Crush, Shikamaru refused to help in finding Sasuke. Pakkun told him that, if he completed this mission, he would let him touch the pads on his feet, which he claimed were really soft and supple. This is a reference to modern Japanese culture, in which a dog's paw is considered its cutest aspect; the idea of an animal's paw being "cute", however, applies mainly to puppies and kittens, because at birth their pads are pink, and, as dogs grow older, they turn into a dirty black. However, Pakkun's paw pads are still pink even though he's a full grown dog. * The heno-heno-moheji seal on the back of Pakkun's jacket is a face that is drawn on scarecrows in Japan by children. The scarecrows are also called "Kakashi", which is a name of Pakkun's summoner. * In 2005, a Pakkun-shaped controller case was given away as the bonus to those who pre-ordered Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 in Japan. * Pakkun was shown in episode 20 on Naruto's key chain and appears again in episode 176. He also appears as a souvenir in episode 110. * Due to his short stature, whenever he is summoned with the other ninken, he appears on top of Bull's head, as opposed to the others, who always appear on the ground. * Pakkun is playable in Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2 as a summoning (optionally) if the player put a Ninja Tag on the characters such as the Anbu. ** His only technique in Path of the Ninja 2 is Bite. * The face on the back of Pakkun's jacket is also the face of the narrator in the spin-off anime, Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden. Quotes * (To Shikamaru) "Look, if you succeed in this mission, I'll even let you touch my paw."Naruto episode 69 * (To Naruto) "Stupidity is a powerful thing."Naruto episode 144 References de:Pakkun